Serving Time
by StarkLovesShawarma
Summary: So, this wasn't supposed to be a one shot, but I just lost interest in the plot. The survivors are trying to escape the bridge, but a grusome fate falls upon the team. Rated M: Language, Gore.


**_So I've come back with a new story. Funny enough, I asked my fans to throw some ideas out at me, & then a random plot just came to mind...so sorry, no requests at the moment :). This is quite different from what I've written before, I'd like to think. I'm sorry that the first chapter is a little short, but its just like an opening. And this chapter may not seem like it has anything to do with the upcoming plot, but trust me, it does. Opinions are appreciated, but not required so only review if you want. I don't own anything you recognize, especially not left 4 dead 2._ **

The sound of whooping helicopter blades swooshed through the air. To the four teammates making their way across the crumbling bridge, it was a beacon of hope. Beaten and bloody, they had only been provided ten minutes to cross and make it to rescue. They had talked to a couple of CEDA soldiers over a walkie-talkie that was held in the hands of a dead man. Sure the four had come across a plentiful share of corpses over their journey, but none like this. This man was _well_. As in, non infected. He had been shot. This disturbed the team greatly, but the gentlemen over the handheld radio promised them escape if they crossed the semi demolished bridge. Ellis, having the valiant personality he did, was leading the bunch about ten feet ahead of Coach, Nick, and Rochelle. The reporter had been badly injured at the start of the bridge when a charger plowed her nearly off the side, and to her watery death. Coach had managed to kill the beast with the chainsaw he had acquired in the last safe room, but Rochelle had taken gruesome injuries. Her left leg was clearly broken as the snow white bone had pierced through the dark skin on her lower leg. Nick had tore the sleeve of his suit, much to his displeasure, and wrapped it around her wound, hoping to stifle some of the blood flow. Hobbling along side the generous con man, Rochelle was slowly but surely bringing up the rear of the group.

"Look yall! I c'n see the chopper!" Ellis shouted excitedly, pointing his bloodied axe in the east direction. Sure enough, a giant black helicopter with the abbreviation 'C.E.D.A' painted on the side was docked and waiting for the bunch. The survivor's hearts began to pound against their chests. This was the moment they had been craving for the past month. Natural adrenaline seemed to pump through their veins as their pace spiked. Ellis' cheering voice could be heard ahead as his axe swung through the stomachs of about ten infected simultaneously. "YOU BASTARDS AINT GONNA STOP US NOW!"

Finally rounding the corner of the bridge's exit, the helicopter's blades blew the survivors hair back as they ran forward. Catching sight of two uniformed men, smiles were held on Coach and Ellis' blood spattered faces as they mounted the giant air vehicle. Nick had been supporting Rochelle now, slowing them down a bit as they were just making their way onto the wooden dock. "GET ON THE COPTER!" The soldier's mega phone enhanced voice echoed through the two's ears as they stumbled along. The con man became irritated. What did he think they were trying to do?! Suddenly, Nick's left side felt about ten times lighter. Swinging his head around, he caught sight of Rochelle being pulled back by a disgusting, slimy appendage.

"NO!" Rochelle let a piercing scream strike the air as a horde of infected rushed around her. Ellis and Coach attempted to venture out after her, but two heavily armed soldiers held them back. Ellis' screams and pleads could be heard by Nick as he raced back for their female companion. Pulling out his red stained machete, the con man hacked away at the numerous monsters attacking Rochelle. Reaching to his side, Nick pulled a pipe bomb from his belt and clicked the small red button on its gray surface.

"CHASE THIS YOU ZOMBIE BASTARDS!" He announced as he exuded the little strength he had left and chucked the makeshift grenade behind the horde. Like metal to a magnet the infected instantly tore away from their current occupation and ran for the beeping that seemed to attract them so. Nick now had a clear shot at the ugly smoker, and hastily sliced through its neck and tongue. The creature collapsed to the concrete as soon as the bomb erupted, causing the drifter to be stunned. Thick green smoke clouded Nick's vision, and he blindly grabbed Rochelle by the underarms, dragging her towards the sound of safety. "C'mon sweetheart! Were only a few feet away, stay with me!" Nick coughed out with eyes still closed as he felt his heels touch the steel entrance of the helicopter. "I got you Ro, we made it..." Nick fell back into the opening, cradling Rochelle in his lap. Abruptly, gasps could be heard from behind.

"Oh Lord no!" Coach's husky southern voice rang out as the con man finally opened his eyes. Staring down, his hands began to shake as his heart lept to his throat. Rochelle's head was lent back, peering up at Nick's startled face with vacant, half lidded eyes. Her entire mid section had been ripped apart, leaving her dismembered from the waist down. A trail of dark blood and entrails followed up to the rescue vehicle, stopping where Nick sat. Hot tears began to stream down his dirtied cheeks as his emerald eyes stayed glued to his friend. The helicopter's enormous door closed.

"Guys?" A small, shaky voice called out, causing the three men to look down. Rochelle's plump lips began to quiver as her eyes turned from side to side.

"Rochelle!" Ellis cried out as he and Coach lent down next to the mutilated woman. Shakily, the reporter's hand reached to Ellis' tan cheek, cupping his unshaven jaw in it. "Aw, c'mon Ro... don't need to move..." The southerner's voice cracked, sounding very different from the whooping voice the team had grown to love. A smile formed on Rochelle's lips.

"Why...why do you sound s-so sad honey? We made it..." Her lips turned up slightly, her eyes contacting every one of her teammates with slow, jerking motions. She was completely oblivious to her fatal situation. Ellis couldn't hold in his tears any longer. Clutching the older woman's small hand in his own, Ellis' cries came out in loud gasps and choking noises, causing Rochelle's dark eyebrows to furrow. "Baby...what's wrong? I-its over...were safe..." She smiled, her undertone sounding motherly, as the usual.

"He's just happy baby girl...that's all...that's all." Coach chimed in with a comforting voice, stroking her tied dreadlocks softly. The smell of copper was so pungent in the air of the small, enclosed helicopter's cargo holder that the soldiers ventured into the cock pit. Rochelle's vital fluid and organs began to pool in the corner.

"Guys? I-I just want you to know...I couldn't live without you...I'm s-so glad we made it together...I-I love you guys...and Nick? Thanks for saving me...maybe you aren't s-such a jackass..." Rochelle attempted to laugh, but a gurgling noise erupted from her mouth. Blood began to spurt from her lips as she coughed. It was similar to the sight of a volcano as the liquid began to pour out, covering her chin in a thick red. Ellis turned to the corner on his hands and knees, vomit spewing from his throat. As Rochelle fell limp in Nick's arms, he just stared at her face, his cheeks wet with grief. Coach removed the golden crucifix from his neck, and placed it onto Rochelle's chest, closing her eyes with his large fingertips.

"Lord knows she's in a better place now...Oh baby girl..." He now began to let loose his sorrow as his large, gloved palm covered his eyes. This was not how the three intended their ride to salvation to go. The plan was for all of them to make it out alive, laughing and hollering about how it was one helluva ride. But no, this had happened, and there was no turning back. The three men could only pray that their journey was worth the while.


End file.
